


[podfic] let's go and see the stars

by arkadyevna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Wings, Audio Format: MP3, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OTP: No Not Without You, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romantic Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers-centric, Vague World Building, Vengeful Steve Rogers, Voiceteam Mystery Box, Wingfic, brief blood and gore, mentions of torture, short scenes, title from a song, vague fic is vague, voiceteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic oflet's go and see the starsbyamosanguis.Steve’s wings have always been too big.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] let's go and see the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let's go and see the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355902) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



****

**Original:** [let's go and see the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355902) by amosanguis. 

**Reader:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works). 

**Cover Artist:** [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/profile). 

**Pairing:** James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers. 

**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences.

 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply, Graphic Depictions of Violence

 **Length:** 00:20:07

 **Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5a23scdq2kfijw4/%5BMCU%5D+let's+go+and+see+the+stars.mp3/file) : **14.6 MB**

Ta, listeners!

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box for Day 2 - In Their Shoes Challenge, as a gift for [Tipsy_Kitty.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty) Thanks so much to amosanguis for their blanket permission to podfic, I REALLY appreciate it! 
> 
> Thanks so much to GodOfLaundryBaskets for their cover art!. This was an emotional ride, I hope you enjoy it hon <3


End file.
